Better to Have Loved and Lost?
by Puppypaws4
Summary: You fall in love, you become heartbroken, life moves on, and here's a series of one-shots with Trentney based on famous quotes, song lyrics, or anything else that pops into my head.


A/N: Alright this is kind of sudden since I mostly write Roxas and Xion or Duncan and Courtney. I decided to try me hand at a Trent and Courtney one-shot for my best friend in the whole world Just Grohl With It. I hope that you enjoy it ^-^

Courtney's POV

"_My life is total bull shit right now." _I thought in a very depressed way as I sadly watched the happy Goth girl Gwen and my ex-boyfriend Duncan having fun and laughing about God only knows what. This was NOT how Courtney Florence should be acting, but I couldn't help it, I also couldn't help thinking back to what my older brother Tom said to me when I had my first break-up.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Courtney, can I come in?" Asked a very polite Tom as he gently knocked on my door several times._

"_NO! GO AWAY TOM I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at my older brother, I felt angry, betrayed, sad, and for some weird reason guilty, and Tom didn't deserve my abuse. I was only a thirteen year old girl; I had no idea what I would do to him if he came in contact with me. _

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear because just then he opened the door as I picked up my pillow just aiming for his head._

"_Whoa little sis I come in peace, see?" Tom said playfully holding up his hands about up to his ears in hopes of making me smile well let me tell you it didn't. I bit my bottom lip in order to hide tears from flowing down my face again._

"_Tom, please go away I really don't want to see anyone right now, just tell everyone I'll see them for dinner okay?" I just saw Tom smile at me as I felt even more tears escape from my eyes; I hated this, this whole relationship thing it brought nothing but pain and misery! I did the natural thing and faced away from Tom._

"_Courtney, there's really no shame in crying, but please not over someone like…Him." The last words dripped out like venom from a poisonous snake. This only made me cry more until I felt Toms hand on top of my head, stroking my light brown hair._

"_Courtney, do you know what I learned today in school?" My brother was a Senior at Burlington Academy, but he didn't stay there, all he had to do was wear a uniform. I shook my head a his question which made him smile._

"_We learned about Shakesspearsy stuff, you Romeo and Juliet kind of stuff." Of course I knew what that was, I had been obsessed with that movie ever since *Nick bought it for me for my birthday last year. I nodded as he pulled me into a hug._

"_Well this quote isn't exactly by him, but when you hear it, you'll think it is, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' Do you know who said that Courtney?" He asked as my hug grew tighter and he pulled me in more_

"_It's by 'Alfred Lord Tennyson, but it sure sounded like Shakespear, huh?" I was confused to why he was telling me this at all in the first place so I pulled away._

"_W-what does it mean Tom?" I said between shaky breathes, which made him smile._

"_It means it's better to have loved once and felt all of the wonderful feelings that love can offer, rather than never to have felt those feeling in the first place."_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

"Courtney… Courtney?" I heard a familiar voice, I had apparently dozed off because when I allowed my eyes to peer through the top of my forearm, Duncan and Gwen were gone.

"Oh, your alright? That's good Chris told me to come and find you so we can all leave this plane for good." Him? To come find me? Had Chris lightened up because knowing my luck here he would've sent Duncan to come find me.

"Well follow me." He didn't have to tell me twice, but as we passed by Duncan and Gwen and I swear to God they glared at me for a split second before going back to laughing and talking? Was I really that happy with Duncan? _'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' _That's what appeared in my mind at that very time I thought of it.

I scoffed. _"Not only is my life total bullshit, but so is that quote." _Right in front of me might be the only person in the whole freaking world that might agree with me.

"Trent?" I asked with caution as she slowly turned his head towards me.

"Yes Courtney?"

"Do you still believe in true love and all that crap." I said somewhat mumbling it, but Trent go the message and smiled.

"Well of course I do, I mean at first I was like you and lost all hope in love and the world." Okay that made me sound kind of depressed, which I wouldn't disagree with him on.

"But there was always one quote that got me through it, want to know what it is?" I shrugged because personally I didn't really care either way.

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' by Alfred Lord Tennyson, do you know it… Courtney you okay?" I had stopped in the middle of the hallway with my mouth hung open like a complete moron.

"How… Do you even stand to think of that saying? Doesn't it make you sick?" I asked with my fists clenched with anger.

"It's east, it's because it's true in so may ways." I could've sworn I felt my hear beat a little fast when a looked me right in the eyes with a cool glance and tell me those words.

A/n: WOAH I WROTE THIS? 10 on the cheesy factor am I right? Well there will be more chapters and once again… THIS IS TO YOU JUST GROHL WITH IT!


End file.
